


Your Wish

by jeonghooniesan



Series: 17 oneshots and word vomit [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural Elements, and jun's a normal dude who rubbed jihoon's lamp, and jun's satisfied with everything he has, jihoon's a genie, jihoon's just confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghooniesan/pseuds/jeonghooniesan
Summary: I'm a genie and i grant wishes, but what am I supposed to do if the one who's rubbing on my lamp doesn't want to wish for anything?





	Your Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is heaviliy inspired by Neil Gaiman's "An October Tale" from his collection "Calendar Tales" from his book "Trigger Warning". This was a collaboration with twitter users, where the users give Neil prompts and he writes it and shares it to the world for free. Give it a read, the collection or the book, either is a good read. 
> 
> I loooove JunHoon, its my fave shipping, and I loooooove Neil Gaiman, he's my fave author, so put them together and wow i love livin.

I emerged in a cloud of smoke and small fireworks (for theatrics, because my boss was extra like that). I stretched my limbs and i felt my joints free itself from its bonds; being trapped in a magic lamp for centuries, with not much magic than a couch and an unlimited stock of food, it takes a toll on a genie's body; the boredom and the loneliness making me lifeless.

After a few seconds of stretching, I look at the person who rubbed at my lamp; a rather handsome lad, if I may say, and tall too, many inches taller than me. He had sharp eyes, and his lips were thick. He wore a grey something, I honestly don't know anymore, and pants that we're really tight on his legs and we're ripped by the knees; being in a lamp for so many centuries would obviously be a con of being a genie because the world changes, even fashion became weirder and weirder by the decades.

"Oh, hello." The culprit says, holding on my lamp with a cloth on his hand.

"Hello!" I try to be more enthusiastic, but being cramped in a lamp for centuries just made it come out very ragged and annoyed. "I'm a genie, and I'm here to grant 3 of your wishes." I introduced myself, expecting the man to at least be surprised by the declaration of my existence being a supernatural thing.

"Oh. I don't need wishes."

Funny.

"What? I have never met anyone who doesn't want wishes! I can grant any wish other than having more wishes. Don't you want a million currencies? Or a nice house? I'm sure you do, so wish away!"

"No, it's fine. I'm satisfied with what I have." The man smiled at me. He's mocking me.

"I can grant any wish! Don't you want anything? Any great desires?"

"I don't need to wish for anything. Although, I do want to know your name."

"Is that your wish?" I say, too excited than i expected.

"No. I just really want to know your name. Mine's Wen Junhui, but you can call me Jun."

"Oh. Okay. My names Lee Jihoon, a genie."

"Wanna walk in the park with me? I need to stretch and I think you need it too."

And I just gave in. We walked and talked, and he never wished for anything. We talked about his family he left behind to persue photography because he has photographed almost every corner of his hometown. He asked me about what I used to be before I was succumb to a job that spoils, and I told him I was a merchant who has crossed the Nile river for a thousand times.

I asked him again if he wanted a million 'dollars' (that's what they call their money now) when he payed for our 'ice cream' (it's frozen cow's milk), but he shut me down and said the same "I don't need to wish for anything."

(And I watched how he licked his lips to remove the cream while saying those words.)

It's funny how this man doesn't want anything. Through the centuries, every man and woman who rubbed at my lamp wanted something from me; piles of money, women lining up by their doors, a better house, unlimited food supply. The greed of humans we're obvious, but this man didn't want anything, and that is peculiar to me, a genie who grants any wish and desires.

"I want some tea." Jun said on a late afternoon when we were watching a box that shows moving pictures (they call it a television, and I think it's amazing). "Did you mean the best tea in the world? Is that your wish?" I said, enthusiastically, straightening my back and looking at Jun with anticipation.

"No, but I just want tea. Can you buy some at the store for me, Jihoon?"

And for some odd reason, I agreed and bought tea at an old store that had blinding torches on the ceiling.

(And the tea was the best I ever had.)

That night, Jun let me sleep at the guest's bedroom, said that I can stay as long as I want. I explained that I can't leave without him wishing for anything, but he just laughed and bid me good night with a beautiful smile on his face.

I asked again when we were sitting on the park bench, his arm around my shoulder and my head resting on his chest, sharing some frozen yoghurt (it wasn't cow's milk, but it looked like ice cream) at 4 in the afternoon. "Are you sure you don't want anything? A better job? A wife? Pants that aren't ripped at the knees?"

Jun just laughed at me, his chest vibrating with laughter, and it was oddly comforting how close he felt to me. "I told you I'm satisfied. I love being a photographer, a wife isn't important to me as long as I'm happy, and those pants are called ripped jeans, Jihoon, they're trending."

"This generation is weird, honestly. Who wears something broken?"

And Jun just laughed again, burying his lips at my hair, his breath brushing through my scalp.

(And I notice how I place my hand on Jun's bare knee, rubbing and soothing through it affectionately.)

Days pass and he never wished for anything, so I just gave up in hoping. He makes me go to stores and buildings that had a lot of stalls (I call it a flea market, but he calls it a mall) and run errands for him, buying food for the both of us, buying extra plates, appliances, because I live in Jun's house now. Sometimes, when Jun comes home from a busy day, I massage his shoulders without him asking because I know he needs it. He tells me my hands are firm but soft, and I love the way his smile curls up slowly when he gives in to my ministrations.

One night, he let's me sleep beside him in his own bedroom, bidding me a kiss good night on my lips. I don't know why I feel this way, but I feel good having my body wrapped in Jun's body.

And when the morning came, the sun illuminating Jun's face beautifully, lining his soft features, he asks me the most peculiar question that I know for sure the answer to.

"How about you, Jihoon? Do you want to wish for anything?"

I look at Jun's eyes. I kissed his mouth and snuggled myself under his chin.

"It's okay." I say. "I'm good."

**Author's Note:**

> Shout at me at my twitter @_jeonghooniesan
> 
> UPDATE!!! I CHANGED MY TWT @ TO @coffeechaelly !!! SHOUT AT ME THERE HEHE
> 
> I dedicate this to my crush and my love (she'll never see this anyway, but im still dedicating it), may your wishes come true and may it leave you happy and satisfied. I love you, C**.


End file.
